Interwined
by sylamesio123
Summary: Girl is punk. Boy is popular. He loves her. They pretend they hate each other. Girl find's BF cheating on her with her BFF. Boy is dating girl's sister. Boy: Edward Cullen. Girl: Bella Swan. Throw it all together and you have got a big ugly mess of a year
1. An ordinary school day, or so it seems

_**Intertwined**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By Sylamesio123

Full Summary: Edward Cullen has always been very popular. He is captain of the basketball team, president of student council, and most importantly he is amazingly good looking. Girls fall at his feet like he is a god. What no one knows is that he is in love with Bella Swan and wants to be with her, but Edward and Bella both already have significant others. And…Bella is the biggest punk and unpopular girl in school. Bella just happens to have just broken up with Edward's punk and nerdy brother Jasper. Edward just happens to be going out with Bella's popular—yet mean and stupid—sister Rosalie. But in this school, you stay with your own clique… or else. But Edward really doesn't want to give up op on what his heart feels. Can they find love in a world where their paths aren't aloud to cross? ALL HUMAN

Based loosely on 10 things I hate about u-- _**LOOSELY**_

Chapter 1: An ordinary school day

* * *

BPOV

I didn't really care about how they looked at me. I didn't really care about how they talked about me. And, I _really_ didn't care about how everyone thought I was a freak.  
Or at least I pretended not to care.

At least I had Jasper. Jasper was probably the most understanding and amazing person I had ever me. When I talked, he listened. When I cried, he dried my tears. He was my savior.

I wouldn't exactly fit into the category of normal. I didn't really plan turning out like this. Actually it started a long time ago, right before high school. But the past was the past and that was four years ago. I still hadn't told anyone about it…

I didn't have a lot of friends since all I wore were baggy jeans, and all I listened to was rock. It wasn't like that was wrong. But it _was _in _their _eyes. Alice Janson was my best friend, and Jasper was my boyfriend. I had a couple of other friends, but none of them were near to how close Alice, Jasper, and I were.

Siblings. We all had siblings. Jasper had Edward. Edward Cullen. He was the most popular guy in school, and all he did—or so it seemed—was pick on me. If I did anything in his eyesight he would find away to make fun of me for it. This led me to my sister, Rosalie, who also joined in on the insulting. She was probably the worst sister a girl could ever have. All she did was lie about things I did. Once she spread a rumor that I had gone of to Juvenile Hall for a month. Yeah, right. I hadn't broken the law once in my life.

I looked over, breaking my train of thought, to see Jasper examining a skateboard. I didn't pay much attention to what the skateboard looked like, though this was his favorite thing to do. We were down at Andrew's Skateboard Shoppe down on 45th street. I was more of a car person, but Jasper loved to board to school. Sometimes we race—me in my Chevy and him on one of his many skateboards. Most of the time I won, but on occasion he did too.

I laughed when I saw that he was so deep in thought he didn't even see me look over at him, and he was exceptionally observant. I took his concentration to my advantage. I snuck up behind him, my hands in claw shapes like a monster.

"Boo!" I whispered as I put my hands on his shoulder. He jumped and dropped the skateboard. Any other person would have been extremely mad, but Jasper just laughed. He was so happy-go-lucky, but his _did _care what people said about him. He didn't act like it—just like I did—but I could see it in his eyes that it hurt when they called him things.

I smiled, as did he, as he picked up the skateboard, put it back on the rack, and turned around to face me. I smiled as he crushed his lips softly to mine. I kissed him right there in the store and I could see the eyes of everyone around us boring into my back. I laughed onto his lips as we broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

I looked down at my watch and gasped. We were going to be late to school. The bell would be ringing in just five minutes and we were at least ten away. My eyes looked up to see Jasper's carefree face staring at my watch, still smiling. I sighed, knowing that he didn't care if we were going to be late. As long as we were together, we were fine.

000

Not that I cared, we got to school fifteen minutes late, courtesy of Jasper's deep blue eyes. They kept me so distracted I kept tripping when we walked to school. I hated that I was such a klutz. Edward knew I hated it too. It was one of the many things he made fun of me for.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked into our English classroom, interrupting our teacher mid-sentence. He scowled and pursed his lips. He pointed to a seat in back and one right in front of him, indicating that he was separating Jasper and me. I sighed angrily and headed for my seat, which coincidentally to be next to Edward Cullen.

I put my shoulder bag down next to my seat and plopped down into my chair. I looked over to see Edward smirking at me, his mouth open ready to insult me. Luckily the teacher, Mr. Bentley, started class before he could say anything.

I didn't pay attention to the lesson that day; I just looked ahead to the front of the class where Jasper was sitting next to Alice, my best friend. I also couldn't help but notice the bit of lust in her eyes and his.

Edward leaned over to whisper something into my ear, his warm breath slithering down my neck. I was really glad my sister wasn't in this class. "I walked into the boy's bathroom yesterday and found them making out in the bathroom. Just thought I would let you know."

And for once I couldn't help but believe what Edward said to me. I could see it in their Jasper's eyes that this was true. I would have confronted him, but I was much too sneaky for that. I would have to catch them in the act, that would be better.

Oh, well. I was just going to have to sit through class knowing that my boyfriend's mind was on another girl's mouth, not mine. I would also have to endure Edward's comments for the rest of the hour.

000

The class went by very quickly to my surprise. Jasper ran up to me when it was over. Edward was already gone—to make out with my sister was my guess. "Bella," He almost stuttered, "I have to umm…talk to…a ummm…teacher. So I can't walk to class with you, okay." I simply nodded, making myself believe him.

As he walked out the classroom, as did I, I couldn't help but feel that I really had to use the facilities.

For some reason my gut told me to go to the upstairs bathroom, which I did. I walked up the stairs slowly, ignoring my protesting bladder. My legs could barely move. For some reason my muscles were stiff as if something was very wrong.

Finally I reached the bathroom door and readied my hand to push it open. I took a breath, reassuring myself that I could possibly see something horrible in a _bathroom. _Wasn't I right?

No, boy was I wrong.

* * *

Ages and last names:

Alice Janson: 17

Jasper Cullen: 18

Edward Cullen:18

Bella Swan:17

Rosalie Swan:17

Emmett Cullen (TB introduced): 17

* * *

A/N: Review Please

* * *


	2. A Life without them

Intertwined

_**Intertwined **_

A Twilight Fanfic

By Sylamesio123

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Please do it again!

Chapter 2: A life without them

BPOV

I walked into the bathroom slowly, my fingertips tingling like something was wrong. I didn't know why, but my mouth was suddenly dry and all over my body was itching.

As I entered the bathroom, my stomach lurched at what I found. There, lying on the ground was my best friend and my boyfriend making out, both topless.

I gasped and both of their heads turned my way. Jasper stood up immediately, pulling his shirt back over his head. Alice just stayed on the ground, to much in shock to move, or maybe she just didn't want to explain.

I turned and ran, faster than I ever had run before. When I got to the front door of the school I knew no one was following, but I still ran. I just needed to get away.

But once I got onto the pavement I was going at the wrong speed, and I tripped over my own two feet and skidded across the pavement, which was now red from the sticky liquid flowing from the cut. I put my hand to my check, and I was suddenly relaxed, no matter how hot the pavement was, or how horrible my ex-best friend was being, or how my boyfriend just cheated on me, I was calm.

I got up, and walked into the forest where I stayed for the rest of the day. Jasper and Alice didn't even come and find me.

They didn't even ever bother to explain.

**Three Weeks Later **

School was going fine, I guess. It was even great if you call not talking to anyone—even Edward Cullen—great.

Jasper or Alice hadn't said one word to me, and as far as I know they were still making out in the bathrooms. I vetoed the whole going to the bathroom in school. I now use the facilities before and after school, never during.

I woke up the Monday three weeks after I found Jasper and my best friend, and it was raining in the _always _sunny town of Forks. Heavy sarcasm.

I got up and got ready quickly, made sure I used the bathroom, and headed out the door—I really didn't want to give my sister a ride—to a place I liked to call hell, but most people called school.

EPOV

I was early to class for once, and Rosalie wasn't here yet. I sighed as I sat down in front as I always did for some reason.

I knew it was wrong, but I was really glad that Rosalie wasn't here yet. She was always nagging on me, and showing me off to all of her friends. I really didn't like her much, well I did when we first started going out.

Really the one that I wanted was her sister, Bella. She was so beautiful, even if her hair was messy and her clothes weren't my style, she was amazing. Her eyes weren't ever dead, even after she found her boyfriend cheating on her, which I couldn't help but think was my fault. I told Rosalie that I felt bad, but she just said to ignore her sister, that she didn't have any feelings. That was what a lot of people thought, because she never did anything if you called her something. But I could see in her eyes how much it hurt her.

When I found out that Jasper had been cheating on Bella I nearly ripped her head off. My brother Emmett felt the same. Emmett was one of Bella's close friends. He wasn't as close to her as Alice had been, but now he was her closest friend. He was her only preppy friend. I would give anything to be Emmett.

Speaking of Emmett, at that moment he walked in the door, smiling as always. He sat next to me, and for once he didn't say anything, but he never stopped smiling until the two people we both loathed walked in. Jasper Cullen and Alice Janson. I know it was wrong to hate your own brother, but he hurt Bella so much and we both cared about her so much, though non one but Emmett knew this.

Then Bella walked in only seconds after Alice and Jasper sat in the back. She didn't even turn her gaze their way as she sat next to Emmett—and me. She glared at me and I glared back, "How was your morning?" I sneered.

"Fine." He retorted angrily and turned back to talk to Emmett, who glared at me warningly. He knew I was absolutely in love with Bella, but I treated her this way. I didn't know what else to do. I was dating her _sister_. And she was my brother's ex. I knew she deserved much better than me but I couldn't help but picture us together. No matter how much I loved her, I just kept acting like an ass.

I sighed when I saw that everyone had entered the room, including the teacher. I looked down at the worksheet he had passed out to everyone, but the words were blurry and vague.

All I could think about was Bella, and how I was going to win her heart, if I could at all. I _just had _to keep treating her like this. It was like I was bipolar. I couldn't make up my mind on whether to treat her like this or not. Then I looked over at Rosalie. She was glaring at her sister and Emmett. I sighed, I had a reputation to protect and a girlfriend. I was just going to keep pretending like I hated Bella Swan, no matter how much I wish I could hold her.

A/N: Please review. That last chapter got 30. could I get at least 25? Please! And please vote in my poll!


	3. Ice cream, and other things not so sweet

Intertwined

_**Intertwined **_

A Twilight Fanfic

By Sylamesio123

A/N: Thank you very much Bella's Bff for the idea of most of this chapter. You freaking rock. And for those of you who haven't read her story—Sk8tr Gurl—you don't know what you are missing and NEED to read it!!

Also, thank you SO much for the reviews! I got 39!! HOLY CRAP! I only asked for 25. How about…35 this time!

And my last A/N—Emmett and Bella are _just _friends in this story and always will be. Just telling you!

Disclaimer: Own the plot, that's pretty much it. Also, I own Twilight. JK! Only Stephenie Meyer does!

Chapter 3: Ice Cream, and some other things not so sweat

BPOV

After class Emmett and I ditched our second hour and went to the mall to get ice cream in the food court.

I hopped into Emmett's jeep, but my hand slipped on the wet door—it had been raining, of course. He caught me and then through me gently into the seat.

"Bella, you are going to die soon if you don't start being less clumsy." He joked as he put the car into reverse and exited the parking lot.

His jeep was freaking huge, and when I looked back in the backseat I couldn't help but notice the box of condoms under the seat. I laughed and Emmett turned and looked over his back to see what I was laughing at.

He sighed and chuckled under his breath. "Bella," He took a deep breath and faced me, suddenly serious, "what exactly happened with Jasper and Alice." He paused for a moment examining my face. I didn't even have to look in a mirror to see what it looked like. The edges of my mouth had gone immediately down and my eyes became pained My chest suddenly hurt, and I crossed my arms to hold me together. Thinking of Jasper and Alice was painful, even worse when my new best friend was asking me about it. "I mean I know what…happened. But do you know how long it went on. Did they even try to explain?" His voice seemed to hiss out the last sentence.

I was so thankful that Emmett had stuck with me, instead of his brother. It didn't make sense to me, but I really didn't care about the reason. I needed Emmett more than anything else. He was my warmth in the cold that Jasper had left behind. Then again, it wasn't _all _Jasper's fault. It takes two people to kiss. Alice had also had a play in the scheme. That little—

My thoughts were interrupted when we reached the mall, and in the parking lot was Alice and Jasper by the front door…holding hands…and kissing.

I never had time to answer Emmett's question, I was already jumping out of the car and heading toward my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend where they were kissing each other, tongue and all.

I gasped angrily when I saw that they hadn't even noticed Emmett and I approaching them, and Emmett was pretty hard to miss.

When I reached them a smirk spread across my face, getting ready for action. I tapped Jasper on the back—he was the one _not _pressed up against the wall.

He jumped and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw me. I looked at the ground for a moment, still smiling. When I looked up I saw that Jasper and Alice were both facing me.

Suddenly, a suddenly burst of rage shot through me. I mean, I was _seriously _pissed. "What the fuck, people?!" I was surprised at myself. I barely ever said that word, "Do you _seriously_ expect me to just move on, when neither of you explained?! Just because I found you two making _out_ in the bathroom, doesn't mean I don't deserve a proper break up. God, I hate you both."

My ranting didn't go on for long, and my ex-friends seemed to understand. Jasper spoke first, "Bella, I am _so, so _sorry. I should have explained…actually I shouldn't have ever done this to you in the first place. You were a great friend to me, Bella, and I was wondering if we could be friends again, all three of us."

He had _that _tone. You know the tone where someone is apologizing and they don't really mean it because you know that they will forgive you. Well, he thought wrong. "No," I answered simply.

Then I turned and grabbed Emmett's hand and headed in the doors into Nordstrom, leaving Alice and Jasper behind me as we walked toward the food court, "Come on, Emmett, lets get some ice cream."

A/N: Sorry it was SO SO short. Deal with it!!

REVIEW please. This time I am asking for…35! PLEASE!


	4. Poor Rosalie

_**Intertwined **_

A Twilight Fanfic

By Sylamesio123 and Bella's Bff

Chapter 4. Poor Rosalie

EPOV

"God, Edward, why do have to be such and ass about _everything_?" Rosalie screamed at me. I swear she would have already slapped me had I not been sitting on the couch and if she hadn't been standing. I looked down at the gold carpet in my room, and sighed. I hated it when Rosalie yelled at me for random reasons. She did it today during school, and now she was going it…again after school. God, she was such a total—

"Edward, _why _won't you _answer _me?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked up at her to find that her face was pale, the opposite of they way Bella's face got when she got mad. Bright red. Bella was so cute when her cheeks were tinted crimson.

I suddenly stood up, the rage rolling off of me. My hands waved in the air as I screamed back at her, "_Because, _Rosalie, you are just a big fat bitch who just yells at me all the fucking time! I can't handle it anymore. We are _over_." I pointed my finger in her face, and her lips pouted, thinking I was just having an outburst—that we were going to get back together. . Yeah, like that was going to happen.

I ran out of the room at top speed, and down the stairs. I strode out of the house, leaving my ex-girlfriend behind me.

I finally got to the end of the driveway and to the street, which I walked up for about ten minutes when I reached the outdoor shop that the Newton family owned. I sighed as I ran in, needing to really get out of the sun; the heat was killing me.

I looked back oven my shoulder, just to make sure Rosalie wasn't behind me. She wasn't, but before could even register what was in front of me I was on the ground…on top of someone.

BPOV

Emmett and I decided that after ice cream we would go over to where Mike worked—and his parents owned it—to get some hiking equipment. We planned to go hiking this coming Saturday.

Emmett went in without me and I stayed in the car, but after a couple minutes of waiting I realized that I really had to pee. I got out of the car quickly, yet carefully, so I wouldn't trip.

I looked around to see that the only bathroom was an outdoor restroom. I sighed as I ran for it, my stomach getting heavy. I _really_ needed to go.

Then suddenly I was on the ground, and I looked up to see Edward lying on top of me. For a moment, it seemed almost like I was under a spell when I looked into his piercing green eyes. They were deep, and full of wonder. I laid there for a moment, not moving, and then I remembered that I hated him. Was that really something I should have forgotten? "What the fuck, Cullen?! Get the hell _off _of me!" I screamed and he immediately jumped up.

He held out his hand, and I stared—more like glared—at it for a long moment. I hesitantly took it, and stood up as fast as I could.

I glared at him, whipped my body around, and _walked _brisklyhome.

EPOV

I sighed dreamily as I looked into her unfathomable brown eyes. They were swimming with pain and happiness at the same time, the perfect balance of the two. Then I heard her screaming, but I didn't know exactly what. Then I remember that it wasn't common courtesy to stay on top of people. I got up, though my body was screaming at me to press my body to her's, and kiss her with all I had. Maybe do other things, too... I shook the thought from my mind.

I held out my hand and she took it after a moment, and then didn't stay a word as she stalked off in the direction I guessed of what was her home.

After a minute Emmett came out, and saw Bella walking away also. He had seen the whole thing; I could tell from the smug look on his face.

He walked over to me, put his hand on my shoulder and laughed, "Wow, Eddie, _very _smooth. Is that drool?"

Damn! I hope she didn't notice that!

A/N: As you may have noticed, Bella's Bff and i are now co-writing this. praise her too!

Other A/N Bella's Bff: Yeah! Gotta love the end! Go Emmie, it's your birthday! WAIT! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO THROW A PARTY!! You are all invited... if you review!

Disclaimers: We do not own anything! If we did, we would NOT be writing FanFiction. We would be shopping for crap that we don't need but want! We would be hanging out with Spunk Ransom, Kristen Stewart, and Stephanie Meyer!

Remember:

GO SPUNK RANSOM!

Review please. And vote in my poll!


	5. Trouble Reviewing? part 1

Having trouble reviewing? Sorry about that. i deleted the contest thing, but it wouldn't delete the reviews...so yeah.

just review on the 6th chapter for the 4th chapter if that makes sense!


	6. Trouble review part 2

Having trouble reviewing? Sorry about that. i deleted the contest thing, but it wouldn't delete the reviews...so yeah.

just review on the 6th chapter for the 4th chapter if that makes sense!


End file.
